A College Romance: Special
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is the honeymoon chapter for A College Romance. Fate and Nanoha had just been married and now they're on their honeymoon what kind of things could they be ready to do. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai


Authors Notes:

Well here is the long awaited for M rated special chapter. Sorry this is late but I was making it LONGER. This was going to be called wedding night, but I figured that Fate would need more than one escapade with her wife, after all she has waited for so long for this moment. I hope it was well worth the wait for you and for Fate.

This has not been Beta Read I hope it's not too bad I tried being a little bit more diligent and cautious with my punctuation and grammar, as soon as it has been Beta Read then I will re-post the updated chapter.

**Updated this has been Beta Read. 9/10/11**

**Warning**: This chapter contains sexual relations between women on their honeymoon. If you are not into girl making love to girl then please stop here because that is what this chapter is all about.

Also if you have not started reading this from chapter 1, I suggest that's where you start. Thank you for your interest in my Yuri/Shoujo-Ai story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I just like borrowing their characters and putting them in my world.

I hope you all enjoy this side chapter to A College Romance. The final chapter will be next week. Now without any further waiting here is chapter 10 of A College Romance.

**ZR**~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>A College Romance<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 10 Hawaiian Honeymoon**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

"Hi mom, I just called let you know something important. No we're both fine it's just I needed to tell you that we're not going to be in town for a few days, or I probably should say a couple of weeks. Fates parents for our wedding present gave us a honeymoon in Hawaii. We are at the airport right now about to board the plane; I'll call you when we land safely. I love you too."

I can just hear my mother now talking to my father about this unexpected trip out of town. They'll find someone to work the bakery for us until we get back I know they will, maybe my older brother or sister can help out.

The receptionist just called for first-class seats to come forward, Fate stood up, picked up her carry-on, and then looked over at me.

"Come on Nanoha that's us our tickets were first-class tickets."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize that." I had never flown first class in all of my life. I have no idea what to expect, as we're directed to our seats I can see that the seats are setup two at a time. They're a little bit wider than I'm used to, there also a little bit better spaced so that you can stretch your legs out better.

We were on the outer aisle so we had a window seat Fate knowing how much I love the sky had me take the window but I don't think I'd be looking outside too much with her sitting next to me.

After we were airborne for a while, the airline stewardess came over to see if there was anything that we wanted to drink. Fate smiled interlacing our fingers together picking up my hand and then kissing the back of it, she told the stewardess that we would take two glasses of blush, and then two blankets and pillows.

The stewardess smiled and nodded her head and moved away after a couple of minutes she came back with two glasses of blush wine and said that she would be back with the blankets and pillows in a few minutes. We both nodded our heads that, that was fine picked up our glasses clinked them together and then we both seem to have the same idea and started putting our glass towards the others lips so that our spouse could drink from our own class.

It seems that we were starting to attract attention but I didn't care I was on my honeymoon with the woman I love, once we were done with our wine the stewardess came over and brought us our blankets and pillows. We lifted the armrest up that was in between us and put our seats back draping the blankets over us we curled together and napped.

After a few hours, I woke up with my head on her chest and her cheek on top of my head and her arms wrapped around me. To think that I'll spend the rest of my life waking up this way, it filled my heart with joy and caused a warm sensation to spread through my chest. So I closed my eyes and drifted back off knowing I was safe.

The captain announced that we were approaching the airport that we should put our seats in the upright position and return our trays back into their position as well. We both have been awake for about an hour and a half now talking about the things we wanted to do over the next few days. Of course, the thing that we really wanted to talk about we didn't dare with so many people around us that was little to personal.

We disembark the plane and got our bags according to Fate there was a shuttle to our hotel so we look for it within a few minutes it showed up we got on board and headed for the hotel and our time of bliss.

"Do you have a reservation for Testarossa?"

"Yes, you have the honeymoon suite reserved for you and your spouse; it also looks like you have an unlimited tab so you can order room service at any time. When you're at the beach you can rent chairs, umbrellas, as well as your drinks it will all go on to your rooms tab, if you have any questions please do not hesitate to call us. We will be happy to take care of any of your needs. Welcome to Hawaii!"

The bellman had already taken our bags up to our room, Fate wanted to explore the hotel a little bit before going up, so we went out back and found the pool, and then we found the walkway down to the beach.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, I laid my head on hers, and we start walking down the beach enjoying the view and each others company. After a while, we decided to turn around and head for our room, upon arriving I found our stuff was unpacked and in the drawers. This unsettled me a little bit because of the things that I had packed were personal and they had been handled by someone else.

Fate assured me that it was actually the bellman's job to put our things away. I noticed she had gone towards the opened door and closed it and then she went into the bathroom and I could hear water running almost sounded like she was preparing a bath. I walked over to the French doors, opened them onto our balcony, and looked out onto the ocean and beach that we had just been on.

Arms in a white fluffy bathrobe went around me and a chin nestled onto my shoulder. "Would you care to take a bath with me my love? It's more than big enough for the two of us."

How could I resist such temptation? "Mmm that sounds wonderful darling."

I'm a little nervous, as this will be the first time that Fate and I have seen each other naked, will I be appealing to her, and will I be able to satisfy her? I've never been with a lover before.

I walk into the bathroom and it's huge, it's nothing like our Japanese bathrooms, there are twin sinks on one wall then there was the toilet next to that was the standing shower and then on the far wall was a Jacuzzi tub that has been turned on.

I started to disrobe wondering what we'll do first, and getting extremely nervous as Fate took off her bathrobe. I stopped what I was doing as I marveled at her body, my eyes traveled from her beautiful eyes to her two voluptuous and full breasts that were hard at the peak. Then my eyes traveled down to her flat stomach to a small patch of hair at the Valley of her legs the sight before me almost made me faint with the blood rushing to my head.

I started to take my underwear off when she stopped me she gently put her arms around me and unhooked my bra from behind and gently pulled it forward exposing my breasts that were about half her size this continued to make me nervous as well is embarrassed that I might not be able to satisfy my wife.

She took her hands and put them underneath my breasts to lift them and she bent down and kissed the top of each one. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation she was causing all she did was kiss the skin she wasn't even near my nipples, her hands then moved to my sides as she knelt down in front of me. She kissed my navel I put my hands on her head and she turned it and rested her cheek against me, while she was doing this, her hands had slid inside my underwear and start pulling down until they pooled at my feet.

"Nanoha you are so beautiful it's been well worth the wait for this day."

As she stood up she grazed her breasts against my skin then she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. I had to put my arms around her neck as I was starting to become lightheaded from both the sensations she was causing and this breathtaking kiss. When she was done with her kiss, she took my hands and guided me towards the shower.

Once inside we both when under the stream of water and then Fate pushed me up against the side of the shower and started to kiss me again as her hands started to roam my body everything that she did I would do to her it got to the point we were both panting and extremely hot for each other.

Fate took the washcloth, lathered it with an orchid scented soap, and started rubbing it starting at my neck and shoulders. Then she moved down both of my arms then she went to my chest and washed each individual breast. I was having a hard time breathing at this point and very grateful there was a towel rack that I could hang onto because I didn't think my legs were going to hold me much longer. She moved to my sides and then my stomach slowly she worked down my legs avoiding my Valley then slowly she turned me around and proceeded to wash my back my buttocks and the backs of my legs.

I wanted to touch her as badly she was touching me, so I reworked the lather into the washcloth pushed her against the same wall that I had just been and start washing her as she had done me. Only I decided to take a little bit more time on her breasts that she did with me, and when it came to washing between her legs, I barely grazed her outer hair at her Valley. I could hear her breath catch at the sensation I was causing. This thrilled me to know that I could make her feel what I feel for her.

We both rinsed off and then stepped out of the shower once we had shut the water off. Walking over to the Jacuzzi Fate steps in first and then helps me in. Sitting down she pulls me over to her and I sit next to her but this isn't where she wanted me so she moved me so that I was straddling her and facing her. I was wide open to her touch and I so wanted it at this point.

We started to kiss again and Fates hands were roaming my body as mine were roaming hers. They got to the point where she was squeezing my buttocks and then rubbing my back and repeating. At this point I couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from our kiss took a hold of her hand and guided it towards me I wanted to feel my lovers touch, my wife's touch on my most private place.

"Not yet Nanoha, when I make love to you I want to do it in bed, I can wait a little bit longer. I want you to relax before we make love. Can you wait a little bit longer my love? I'll make the wait well worth your while."

"I could wait but I want to feel your touch and I want to touch you; it's starting to become unbearable Fate this need to be with you is starting to overwhelm me."

"All right let's dry off and go to bed and I'll make you my wife in every way."

As we, both climb out of the Jacuzzi she shuts it off and we both dry off quickly. Making our way to the bed, she gently pulls back the covers and we both climb into the center of the large bed. We lay there for only a few seconds before we start to kiss, Fate positions herself on top of me, starts rubbing her body up and down mine, and then slowly settles herself in between my legs.

Slowly she starts kissing her way to my jaw line, and then down my neck to my collarbone. Here she starts suckling I have never felt such sensations before, when she was done, she gently licked the sensitive skin and continued her kissing to the Valley of my breasts. Then she gently scrapes her teeth up the side of my breast to my nipple and then devours it as if she was starving. The sensation she was creating caused me to grab the sheets on either side of me and arc my back up into her, pushing my breast further into her mouth as if I could shove it down her throat it would increase the sensation she was giving me.

Finally, she had satisfied her hunger for that breast, and made her way to the other and feasted on it as hungrily as she did the first one. My body started to tremble and I couldn't stop it, I didn't know what the sensation was but I couldn't stop it, and it felt so good I didn't want it to. My lower stomach felt like it was spasming and fluttering, how could her treatment of just my breasts cause such a reaction in an area she hasn't even touched?

I was panting and out of breath and she slowly kissed her way back up my body, and pulled the sheet over us and help me as I was too weak to move. Was that it; was that all there is to making love? Little did I realize that, that was only the beginning of our first night as wife and wife. As I drifted off to a light sleep in the arms of the woman, I love.

As I slowly came back from the realm of dreams I could feel her hand rubbing my back to sooth me out of my sleep, she gently kissed my temple and then my cheek and then finally she captured my lips.

She gently pulled away and said. "I didn't realize you would be so sensitive with me just suckling you. I haven't even got to the main event yet and you've already orgasm. Are you ready for round two my love, because I know I am more than ready?"

I smiled at her, kissed her lips, and rubbed my body against hers in response, which seemed to be all she needed and she was back on top of me again. This time she only lightly kissed my breasts as she slowly made her way down my stomach and towards the apex of my legs, which I had started to spread apart to give her better access.

When she reached her destination, she stopped and marveled that it and then gently kissed the outside lips as I could feel her thumbs moving them apart. I grabbed onto the sheets again at the sensations I knew there were going to overwhelm me, I could feel her tongue gently touching me almost like she was caressing me, she would hit certain spot and it would make my hips jump.

She decided to suckle on that area for little bit, as I wiggled and withered at the sensation. Finally, she took pity on me and moved back to where she had been licking earlier this time instead of licking the outer area she moved her tongue inside of me moving back and forth. Then slowly she started making her rhythm of going in and out of me, I could feel that sensation building again only this time it was 10 times better, as I continued to build I couldn't keep my voice quiet and I moaned and groaned pleading for her to give me release.

"Fa…Fate… Please…"

Finally she removed her mouth and replaced it with her fingers slowly at first she moved them in and out, but then she increased the speed as her fingers were working my lower half; her mouth captured my nipple and continued to suckle her eyes on my face the entire time. Just as the sensation was crashing over my body, I felt her shoving her fingers deep inside of me, there was a slight pain, but the ecstasy overrode it, I felt like I was floating so I grabbed onto her, afraid that I would never see her again if I floated away.

I started to float back down to earth and to the one that was holding me, I could still feel her fingers buried deep inside of me, I loved the sensation of us being one. However, exhaustion was starting to take me once more, realizing that I was starting to drift off again, she gently pulled out of me, moving the sheet back over us again pulled me on top of her, and I went back into dreamland feeling satisfied and whole.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I had been asleep, I just knew that I felt refreshed although I was slightly tender between my legs it still felt good. My upper body was moving up and down with her breathing, my head is just underneath her chin I can feel it on top of my head, my shoulders are just underneath her breasts, and my lower body is wedged between her legs.<p>

I was trying to decide if I should go back to sleep or wake my wife up in a very pleasurable way. The tingling itchy sensation between my legs told me exactly what I truly wanted. Therefore, I pushed myself up on my elbows looking down at her beautiful sleeping face. Leaning down into my right I capture her nipple in my mouth and very slowly and gently suck and lick it. Her breathing that was slow and steady has started to pick up pace and she slowly waking up, so I decide to move to her other breast only this time putting a little bit more into it not so gentle I turned on the suction with this one.

She moans my name as her eyes flutter open to see me starting to pleasure, once her eyes are open and I could see that she is coming fully awake I shift my body so that I can slide my hand in between us. I start to rub my fingers on her outer lips and then slip them inside to her inner lips after a short while I take two of my fingers and slide them into her.

One-handed grabs the sheets and the other buries itself in my hair pulling me harder into her breast. I increased the speed of my fingers as they pump in and out of her, finally I felt her tightened around my fingers as her body shudders and spasms from her orgasm.

I slow the speed down of my fingers but I keep them inside of her. Releasing her breast from my mouth I leaned up and kissed her lips, she responds back weekly as she still trying to recover. Slowly I start to increase the speed of my fingers again; I wanted to feel her spasming around my fingers again.

"Na…no…ha…"

Moaning my name I increased the speed knowing she won't be far behind, but I've got an idea and as I start to pull my fingers out I add a third finger and fill her with all three. She gasped at the sensation and soon after she spasming around my fingers once more squeezing them so I pushed them in as deep as I can and hold them there. Enjoying the feel of her warm soft interior, I hope to have many more encounters, with this feeling the rest of my life.

Leaving my fingers still inside of her, I moved up and kissed her lips she tried to kiss me back but she was too weak. Taking pity on her I slowly and tenderly removed my fingers I noticed her breath catch as they were moving, after they were out I moved them to my mouth and cleaned them off thoroughly, note to self don't let this go to waste again.

I settled myself back on top of her again putting my head under her chin shoulders under her breasts but this time she is switched in between my legs, and we drift off to sleep knowing that tomorrow will bring us many more adventures in our new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

The first things that I noticed was the sunlight streaming in the open French doors, the next thing I noticed was a very warm and comfortable body was draped on top of me. This woman who had never been with another had brought me to two climaxes back to back, she's an amazing woman and she's all mine until the end of our days.

I gently rubbed my hands up and down her back to wake her up so that we could start our day. She lifts her head up and smiles at me a very contented and happy smile. I leaned my head forward and captured her lips in a good morning kiss, what was supposed to be a simple good morning kiss turned into a very passionate one as Nanoha decided to deepen it. When we came up for air she was panting and looked like she had had a really fun time, making me breathless in the morning.

"What would you like for breakfast in bed something light, or would you like a full breakfast?"

"Mmm, a light breakfast sounds good yogurt in fruit, or yogurt and granola sounds really good."

"All right love, I'll see what I can find, go clean up and I'll be with you in a moment."

Slowly and a bit gingerly she moves off from me and heads for the bathroom to clean up, I smiled knowing I'm the one who's done this to her, I was her first. I walk over to the phone and open up the menu to see what they have for selections it looks like yogurt and granola is on the list but so was the fruit so I decided to get all three that way we could decide what we wanted as we ate.

After ordering, I go to the bathroom and jump into the shower with Nanoha. We both start washing each other and soon that leads to water sports, she didn't seem to be as exhausted this time as she did last night, and hopefully she's getting used to this. She also can't keep her hands off from me as well as she decided that she shouldn't be the only one to enjoy such pleasures. My wife has quite an appetite; it seems that it matches mine in every way.

After we were done we toweled each other off which almost led to more playtime, after we were dry we put on our bathrobes, and went out onto the balcony to wait for breakfast to be delivered, we didn't have to wait very long, and we enjoyed a nice leisurely breakfast out on the balcony.

"So what would you like to do today Nanoha, stay in the room all day, go down to the beach and have a relaxing day there, or would you like to go out sightseeing. I'll be happy with anything as long as I'm with you, so what would you like to do my sweet?"

"Staying in the room all day is tempting, but I would like to see something other than our room and our balcony, I don't want to go sightseeing just yet maybe tomorrow, but the beach sounds very alluring right now, I think that's where we'll go today."

"Sounds like a plan my love, after we eat breakfast we'll get into our bathing suits and head down to the beach."

She picked up a strawberry and moved it towards my mouth, I bit it in half and then I bit it in half in my mouth, and leaning towards her, I kissed her. Opening my mouth moving my tongue against her lips, she complied and opened her mouth as I maneuvered my tongue, so that half the strawberry could slide into her mouth, with my tongue and slowly I broke away from the kiss.

She was blushing at what I had just done but she also wasn't complaining as she ate what I'd given her. We continued feeding each other breakfast, the combination of mixing granola and yogurt together was something I had never considered before living with Nanoha, but it's quite good and then adding the fresh fruit, gave it just that extra bit of texture.

After we were done, we put on our bathing suits and headed down to the lobby putting our breakfast tray outside the room. I told Nanoha to go into the gift shop so she could see anything that she wanted, as I went over to the concierge to set up a romantic evening for tomorrow.

"Hi, I would like to set up a nice sightseeing day for my spouse and me. I would like to do a helicopter tour at sunset, so that we can watch the sun setting while were in the air."

"That would be nice but the helicopter tour's don't go past a certain hour, might I suggest you do a sunset cruise, as they serve cocktails and snacks on board the boat, and you can watched the sun set below the water's edge."

"That sounds nice… all right; I'd like to set up a helicopter tour for the afternoon, and then a sunset cruise afterwards."

"All right would you like a sailboat, a catamaran, or a motorized boat for your sunset cruise?"

"I like sailboats so I think we'll stick with that and charge everything to our room which is the bridal suite."

"Very good ma'am, I'll make sure that I have everything set up for you, would you like me to send you up the pamphlets, so that you can look them over? This way you know what you're going to be doing tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be very nice thank you; we're going to be on the beach all day, so just have them dropped off on the desk in the room."

"Very good I'll have it dropped off this afternoon, if there is anything else that you need, please don't hesitate to come and see me and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you we will."

Making my way back to the souvenir shop, I was feeling excited about what tomorrow would be like. Walking into the shop, I spotted Nanoha, and made my way over to her. Walking up behind her, I slid my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into my embrace and kissed my cheek.

"Did you find anything for anyone?"

"Yes I found a couple things for my family and I found this for Alicia. Do you think she'll like it?"

"It's beautiful Nanoha she'll love it. But why don't we wait until just before we go to leave to buy all of our stuff, you never know you might find something better at another shop."

"Okay, did you take care of whatever it was you need to take care of?"

"Yes, I hope to have a very pleasant surprise for you when we get back to the room."

"Then let's head down to the beach I want to spend some nice quality time with you."

So we went hand-in-hand down to the beach, we walked up to the rental place for chairs and umbrellas. I told the attendant that we wanted an umbrella and two chairs as far away from everyone else as we could get. I noticed that Nanoha was looking at some towels, they had beautiful orchids one of them had a pink background, the other one had a yellow background, I told the attendant to add one of each to the bill, and handed him my room key, which also acts as a type of charge card at the hotel.

Once we reached the umbrella and chairs, we opened up our new towels and set them on the lounge chairs, Nanoha had set the bag down between us in front of the table. I started rummaging around inside the bag looking for the suntan lotion, upon finding it I moved over and knelt next to Nanoha's chair. She smiled and proceeded to roll over onto her stomach, gently but firmly I rubbed it into her back, arms, and legs. When I was done, I kissed her bottom to let her know I was done. She rolled back over and I proceeded to continue rubbing the lotion onto her.

I was having a very hard time not touching her in certain places, but I was proud of myself after I was done all I did was kiss her breasts through her bikini top. She pulled my face up to hers and gave me a thorough kiss, as I was losing myself in the kiss, I overheard someone clearing their throat, breaking away from Nanoha I looked up to see who was there, there stood our waitress in a bikini it was so small it was basically three pieces of triangle fabric with string.

Not wanting Nanoha to get jealous over me staring at her I looked back into her eyes and asked if there was something she wanted to drink, she saw my discomfort at the appearance of our waitress, smiled and said that she would like bottled water, as it was too early to start drinking yet. So I ordered four bottles of water each in an ice bucket, or a cooler the waitress smiled, and said that she would bring our order back in a few minutes.

After the waitress turned around and headed back Nanoha put her hand on my cheek to turn my face to look back at her. Then proceeded to place her other hand on my other cheek and pull me down to her into a kiss, it wasn't a jealous kiss, it wasn't a passionate kiss, it was I'm going to take your breath away kiss, and she did just that.

While we were kissing, my hands had minds of their own, my left went underneath her neck to bring her harder into the kiss, my right found its way to her breast and started to massage and caress it. She moaned into the kiss at the feeling I was giving her, when we finally broke the kiss she was panting badly and her eyes were smoked over with want and need.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if there was anyone near us, we were alone no one in sight, so I slid my hand from her breast to her bikini bottoms and slid it inside. Gently stroking her and then finally slipping my fingers inside, pumping them in and out, her breathing started to quicken, as she was starting to crest, just before she climaxed I kissed her to keep her screams of pleasure as low as possible.

I gently pulled out of her sliding my hand out, standing up I laid myself down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her tenderly as she cuddles into me.

The waitress came back with our cooler and left. At that point, Nanoha decided to slap my arm, as it wasn't something she was expecting me to do out in the open like that. I only smiled and kissed her pouting lips, then got up and ran into the water, Nanoha not wanting to be left out comes running in after me.

When I get to waist deep water I dive in under the surface, I see Nanoha stop and look around to see if she can see me, but I've already gotten in behind her. I slowly and carefully stand up behind her sneaking my arms around her waist I pulled her back into me and relish the scream that I get from her as I kissed the back of her neck.

Our day has been fun filled in every way, where on our way back to our room and Nanoha looks exhausted. Once we entered the room we put everything down by the door, I walk into the bathroom and start filling the tub/Jacuzzi with warm water and then I turn it on.

As I walk into the living area which is basically like a sitting room, I seeing Nanoha standing in front of the desk looking at something, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my chin on her shoulder, it's the pamphlet for our day of sightseeing tomorrow. I moved around next to Nanoha to get a better look at the pamphlet, and noticed that Nanoha has tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter why are you crying?"

"Was this the surprise for tomorrow the helicopter tour and the sunset cruise; was this what you had done before we went to the beach?"

"Yes, I thought it would be something you would want to do, if not we can still cancel it; I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it beforehand."

"That's not why am crying Fate, I am happy that you thought of me, and remembered what I had said this morning, about sightseeing tomorrow. These are tears of joy silly not sadness."

I cupped her face and kiss away her tears. "Come on let's take a quick shower and get in the Jacuzzi and then we'll go to bed."

I take the pamphlet from her hands and guided her into the bathroom, strip her of her bikini, then I take my own off, stepping into the shower stall we quickly rinse off, then we walked over and we both get into the Jacuzzi together.

I straddle Nanoha's hips, and start to kiss her, my hands find her breasts and start to massage and then twirled her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She moans into my mouth, then I feel her hands exploring my body, then they finally make their way between my legs. Where she begins to stroke me and then finally she enters me.

As she's pumping her fingers in and out of me I'm unable to control myself and start riding her hand, throwing my head back in the pleasure that she's giving me, she again insert the third finger which soon pushes me over the edge, as I grind myself down onto her hand my body trembles and twitches.

As I come back to myself she's rubbing her hand up and down my back, while the other one is still embedded within me, I moved just enough to be able to kiss her in thanks, and then I put my head on her shoulder to enjoy the feeling of being one with her.

After a while, we climb out of the Jacuzzi dry off and make our way to bed, moving all the way into the center we entwine our bodies together, and fall asleep as the activities of the day have both exhausted us.

* * *

><p>The next morning we decided to stay in the room and just enjoy each others company talking, laughing, and touching. The helicopter tour doesn't start until the afternoon, so we had plenty of time for a leisure morning just enjoying each other.<p>

When it was time, we took a taxi to Griffin Air Tours, they were very nice people our pilot's name is actually Griffin, and we came to find out he was actually the owner of the company. The tour was only supposed to be two hours long, but by the time, we got back 3 1/2 hours had gone by. Thanking the pilot and crew, we grabbed another taxi to head for the docks for our sunset cruise.

The name of the sunset cruise company was Starblaze Sunsets and as we boarded the boat, I noticed that the crew of the boat as well as all the passengers were all women. We had inquired about this, and we were told that it was a lesbian sunset cruise; I made a mental note to thank the concierge for this wonderful surprise.

When the crew and the passengers found out we were on our honeymoon, it turned into one giant party to celebrate our marriage. Once things toned down a bit we were able to enjoy and relax as the sailboat cut through the waves, Nanoha was sitting on my lap and my arms were around her, as we watched the sun slide below the water's surface, I couldn't think of a more romantic spot at that very moment.

* * *

><p>The days started to fly by as every other day; we were at the beach, in our room, or sightseeing. And every other night we decided to return to Starblaze Sunsets cruises, and watch the sun disappear.<p>

There is something that I wanted to try with my wife before we go home. I had brought it with us not knowing if it would be something, she would want to do, or not. I took it out of the drawer that had my underwear in it and put it in the nightstand.

As we were getting into the mood to make love, I asked her if she wanted to try something different, she looked at me suspiciously and cautiously said yes. Moving to the side of the bed, I opened the drawer and pulled out my strap on. She smiled and said we could use it, as long as we both got a chance to use it, I was more than willing to let my wife strapped this on and use it.

Now that I have her permission, I put it in place and start strapping it around my legs and then my waist. Then I took the special lubricant that I had bought just for this occasion, and put it around her opening and just slightly inside, I moved her legs so that her knees were on top my shoulders, and gently positioned the dildo at her opening.

I looked up at her letting her know that I was ready to go, she smiled and started lifting her hips up which caused the head to slip into her, slowly and gently I pushed it in as deep as it would go.

I held it in place to let her get adjusted to the hard foreign object that was stuffing her full, slowly I rotated my hips in a circle, then I started pumping them back and forth sliding in and out of her.

"Mmm…Fate faster it feels so good."

I move my hips faster it's getting to the point where I can't control how hard I'm hitting her, but she doesn't seem to mind if anything it's making things better for her. I leaned my body forward, which causes her legs to bend more towards her chest; in turn, this pushes the dildo deeper into her.

"Harder… Faster… Oh, Fate I'm almost there, keep going I'm about to come… I'm com…ing…!"

I push forward one last time and hold it inside of her as she continues to climax. I gently removed her legs from on top of my shoulders and lay my body on top of hers, I miss not feeling her myself, but I loved the look of her first experience like this.

After I caught my breath, I gently pull it out of her and rollover onto my back, trying to get my stamina back for another round. However, Nanoha had different ideas as she crawls on top of me, undoing the straps and then putting it on herself.

After she was buckled into it she took the lubricant and put it on me, then positioned my legs on top of her shoulders and put then head at my entrance, I nodded my head to let her know I was ready, and she slowly and gently pushed it into me.

One of two things occurred to me, my wife was making love to me with a dildo strapped to her, and the second one was, her come was still on it and was now deep inside of me, and that itself was the biggest turn on I have ever felt. I'll have to return the favor the next time we do this.

She started to move her hips back and forth, slowly gaining momentum, I could feel myself starting to crest, but not wanting to come too soon, I tried holding back. It was almost like she was sensing that I was holding back, so she grabbed one of my breasts and start to suckle on my nipple, and that's all it took for the wave to come crashing over me.

Afterwards she removed my legs from her shoulders; leaving it still inside of me, she draped her body on top of mine, and started to fall asleep. The next two nights have been very eventful with our new toy, and I plan on getting more when we get home, there was a nice double ended one that I was thinking of getting, now I know that will be my next purchase when we get home.

* * *

><p>We are all packed and ready to leave, the Bellman just come for our bags, and we're on our way down to the front desk, and taking care of any last-minute purchases at the souvenir shop.<p>

Once we got to the airport, we found out that our plane had been delayed, so we went over to the coffee shop, Nanoha got herself a mocha and I got myself a hazelnut latte. After about an hour of waiting are plane was finally ready for boarding. The plane taxied and then we were shooting down the runway lifting up into the bright blue sky.

After we had been in the air for a while, the stewardess came over to see if we wanted any snacks or something to drink. We ordered two glasses of blush wine, and then we told the stewardess later on we were probably going to want one pillow and one blanket.

After drinking our first glass of wine, we ordered a second one, but before we could finish that one, Nanoha kept looking at me and then she would blush, so finally I had to ask.

"Nanoha are you all right is something wrong?"

"Well I was wondering if you would go to the bathroom with me."

She did not just asked me if I want to go to the bathroom with her, but the look on her face said it all, so I nodded my head yes that I would go with her. Standing we made our way over and I opened the door to let her in, the next thing I know she's pulling me in with her, and then she's locking the door behind me.

"Make love to me Fate; I want to feel your touch right now."

How can I say no to those baby blues? Slowly I lift her skirt up; I slid my hand inside of her underwear and started to rub her. I kissed her at the same time my fingers slipped inside of her; the wine must be affecting her because I can already start to feel her close around my fingers, as she goes limp in my arms. We've just joined the Mile High Club.

I get her redressed and get us back to our seats, she starts getting snugly, the stewardess takes this queue as we were ready for our pillow and our blanket. Lifting up the seat divider, I positioned myself so that Nanoha is draped on top of me and the blanket is over both of us with the pillow behind my head.

Drifting off to sleep I think to myself, I wonder what our second honeymoon will be like, it's got to be better than our first, although not too much is going to be able to top the past two weeks.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well that was the end of chapter 10; I hope you enjoyed their little escapades. Again, Chapter 11 the final chapter of this story will be posted next week.<p>

The Mile High Club is an unofficial club, where all of its members have had sex on planes while in flight (cruising altitude), the airlines actually do not approve of this kind of activity, but this kinda came at me as a last-minute thing, for our honeymoon couple.

Please review let me know what you think hopefully my punctuation and grammar weren't to off on this one. It will be Beta Read with the other chapters as soon as he can catch up to the current chapters that I'm working on.

I thank all of you even if you don't review for taking the time and enjoying the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

><p>910/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


End file.
